Human Romano and Feliciano
by VampireoftheSnpw
Summary: On a day of a festival, Italy and Germany find two lonely kids. But what happens if these kids looked like the Italys?


**This is a story about Italy and Germany finding two children. I got the idea for the ending from another story called **L'Italia farà da sè**.**

**Feliciano and Romano are humans not countries.**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Nee, nee, come on Germany!" Germany had agreed to come with me to my festival. I could see lots of people outside celebrating which made me happy. I ran off a head to look at some of the stands until I heard shouting and whimpering. I looked about for it only to see a man shouting at two kids, one of them was whimpering while the other was trying to act tough. It reminds me of me and Romano whenever we're training with Germany; well I'm training while everyone else sits about. I decided to stop the man before he did anything too bad.<p>

**? pov**

I hid my face in my brother's back while he was protecting me from the scary man. It wasn't our fault that he walked straight into us and almost apparently 'died', whatever that meant. I looked up when I heard footsteps coming towards us to see a man with a frown on his face, the weird thing was that he looked like me but much older. I pulled on the back of my brother's shirt when the strange man started talking to the scary man only for my brother to turn around and start dragging me off. "B-brother! Shouldn't we thank the man?" My brother just made an 'hn' noise and carried on dragging me to our 'home'. Our home is just some card-board boxes stuck together with tape since our parents didn't want us and put us in an orphanage which had closed down recently. My brother is the only one I have left now but even he doesn't know what we should do; whatever food we get, he always gives to me and will refuse to take it back. I liked festivals, during this time adults are generous and will give us food or there will be lots of boxes that we could use to make our house bigger. We went around begging people together since I didn't want to leave my brother and he didn't want me wondering alone. We got lots of sweets that would last both of us a month if it didn't go off so we did really well this time. When we were walking home I felt myself getting picked up by someone tall since it seemed like I would never stop going up. I reached out for my brother only to hear a person talk to me in a weird way. "How did you get so small Italy?" I started struggling in his arms to get to my brother who was kicking the man's shin but the man was too powerful that it did nothing. Eventually the man who helped us before came up and took me out of the weird man's arms. "Germany, what are you doing?"

**Italy's pov**

I took the child who was struggling, out of Germany's grip since apparently he didn't like Germany; I wouldn't if I was that small. I placed him down next to the other boy who pulled the first boy close to him, to protect him. Germany had a very confused face on which confused me. "Italy, you know that boy looks just like you." I looked closer to the boy to see if it was true and it looked like I was looking at my younger self. When I looked to the other one it looked a bit like Romano, maybe Romano was this cute when small. I kneeled down in front of them and smiled. "What are your names?" The one who looked like Romano was glaring at me while the mini me was just smiling. "I'm Feliciano! And this is my big brother Romano!" Both me and Germany were shocked now, not only did they look like me and Romano but they had the same names! I picked up Feliciano while Germany picked up Romano and we took them both to our home, well Germany's home. We placed them on the couch once at home and they both seemed a bit frightened, well we did just take them... Germany went to ring up his boss about this strange occurrence while I just played games with them; they aren't hostages so I can.

**Feliciano's pov**

Mr Italy was being really nice to us! He got me away from Mr Germany and is now playing games with us. My brother was being a jerk by not playing but just watching, where's the fun in that? After playing for a while we all got hungry so Mr Italy made us some pasta, I love pasta! It's been my favourite food for like ever! Both me and Romano got tired after eating and just leaned against each other, since our seats where right next to each other, and started drifting to sleep. I always go to my brother for warmth when I'm going to sleep since I feel happy around him. I eventually drifted into a dream where Mr Italy and Mr Germany were both mine and Romano's parents, that would be nice.

**Italy's pov**

I watched as the two fell asleep, they were so cute! I lifted both of them into my arms since they were hugging and took them to my room. I placed them both in my bed and decided that I could sneak into Germany's bed tonight, it was easy enough. I waited until Germany was asleep and snuck in then fell asleep under the covers.

_**~Many years later~**_

The two little boys had now both become men. Both with the bravery of their adopted father but only one with the playfulness of their adopted mother. Both Feliciano and Romano had grown up to look exactly the same as the ones they looked like. Feliciano would always take out time training with his brother to spend time with Italy who did not like to fight. "Nee, nee mama can I have some pasta~?" Italy smiled to his look alike which he had dubbed as one of his sons. "sì, sarà pronta in un minuto." The younger one just smiled and nodded only to grin as his father and brother stepped in the front door only to allow the grin to fall from seeing the serious look on their faces. "America has started up a war against us."

**Feliciano's pov**

I was shocked at what papa said, another war? Romano grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room muttering something about alone time. I looked around the room I was dragged into only to see our practise rifles that papa told us not to touch unless it was practise or a war, but we'll need them. I took down my rifle the same time as Romano and got into my uniform which looked exactly like mama's. Romano apparently had one that looked like our uncle's uniform. We walked out heading straight for the war, even though we are both Italians we will not stand down or run away. We both hid in a shielded area and took aim waiting for the enemies to arrive.

**Italy's pov**

Germany had just told me that he would go and fight alone but when I looked around the room I couldn't see the boys anywhere. "Germany...where's the boys?" Apparently he hadn't noticed until I said since he started looking frantically around. He ran out the room into the storage room for the training equipment and I followed him. We were both shocked to not only see the rifles gone but the uniforms as well, they had gone to the war! Germany told me to stay behind but I rejected that offer and followed him.

**Feliciano's pov**

Unfortunately the enemy was here before our allies so we did what was best and started shooting. We were limited to items since we thought more people on our side would be here by now but when I looked over to the shelter on my left I saw a machine gun, why didn't we go there? I glanced back to see what was going on only to see Romano doing quite well to hold them off so I quickly starts running to the other one. "Feliciano! Stop!" I ignored Romano's shouts and carried on running only to feel bullets fly past me a few slashing my clothes while others grazed me. I ducked into the shelter and took aim on the machine gun and started shooting, no one dares attack my home. I heard a loud grunt only to stop firing and look to see my brother on his side holding his shoulder but apparently this gave the opposite team a chance to fire again. I felt metal cutting into my flesh at a fast speed and shot out the other side only to hear clinks of metal hitting concrete twice only to feel blood pouring out of the holes only for it to to either get absorbed by my uniform or to slide down my skin and the pain, the shooting pain rushing through the whole of my body. I fall backward onto my back no longer able to keep myself up only to hear marching of footsteps and gunshots from German rifles. I heard my name being called as well as Romano's only to turn my head towards where I last saw my brother only to see the backs of my parents. I could see from between my parents Romano lifting his blooded hand and pointing towards me. I saw my parents turn around and see a shocked look on my papa's face and a terrified look on mama's.

**Italy's pov**

Germany had asked Romano where his brother was only for the both of us to look the same way as where Romano was pointed. I saw my son lying on his back with blood surrounding him as well as staining his clothes a crimson red. I ran towards him terrified of what's become of him. I knelled down next to him only now seeing how many bullet holes there were. I lifted him up by the shoulders only to see his head roll back and hear a grunt come from his lips. I moved my arm a bit so then his head is lifted up and I can see the pain in his eyes. "Mama...it hurts..." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, it was terrifying to see not only my son but at the same time me as well. "I feel...tired..." I was completely afraid now since I couldn't lose him. "Don't fall asleep, we still have to eat our pasta!" He smiled up to me almost as if he wasn't in pain and did just want to sleep. I smiled back at him but the tears would not stop rolling. "Can we have it..when I wake up?" My smile dropped into a sad one as I saw that his eyes couldn't stay open. "Sure...when you wake up..." He smiled and his eyes shut making him look like he was in a peaceful sleep but from the lack of movement from his chest told me otherwise. I held him close to me as tears just ran down my cheeks until I heard a gasp and the lack of gunfire. I looked to Germany to see he was holding one of my white flags up while helping Romano stand. "You've caused enough pain! Now leave!" Even I flinched at the pained tone in Germany's voice but I just picked up Feliciano and walked towards him. I could feel Feliciano's blood on me as I watched the enemy just walk away.

**_~Few hours later~_**

I watched as they lowered the black coffin into the ground containing my youngest adopted son who fought bravely in the war only to find out his death was the only one. I cried into Germany's shoulder when I saw Romano trying to hold in his tears but failing as they trailed down his cheeks. Romano had lost his brother that he had even protected when they were small. What surprised me the most was that Germany wasn't crying. Once the funeral was over we all decided to just go home and try to forget.

**Germany's pov**

I knew my boss was right...

**_~Flashback to the call~_**

"What is it Germany?" I heard my boss say to me from over the phone. "We have two kids here who look exactly like Italy and his brother." I heard a sigh come from my boss. "Every country has a human version of themself. Don't get too close to them since they are human and won't last as long as you both." I knew that even if I told Italy he would still get too close. "Yes sir..." I hung up not realising that a death was closer than I imagined.


End file.
